


Snas x Frisky Hawt smut ye

by TheKezta



Category: Undertale (Video Game), undertail?
Genre: Im tired, Other, Save Me, honestly, idfk, idk - Freeform, idk what this is, im a real writer, inhale my dong enragement child, its 2 in the morning, me and my friend dared each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKezta/pseuds/TheKezta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rlly hot smut toatally snas x frisky w/ papyris not involved in ship tho that nasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snas x Frisky Hawt smut ye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay quick note
> 
> today is 12/7/18 and I posted this piece of shit whatever two whole years ago.
> 
> I'm purging my account but I just.
> 
> everytime I read this I die laughing i was so ahead of my time
> 
> I just can't bring myself to delete it cos people still read it 2 years later which is mind boggling
> 
> anyway that's it just.
> 
> yeh idk man
> 
> stay frosty

This was gonna be the day.

The day Sans would finally get to stick it in her.

He strut into her room like he fukin owned the place cos he did they literally had brought his and Paps house from the underground and idk how tf that’s possible but everyone else does it so fuck it.

She was laying on her bed scrolling through tumblr cos lets be honest shes a fukin teen and that’s all they do.

She looked up from her successful gay porn blog to see the animal like lust in his eyes. Probably because he’s literally a monster so he’s an animal but yeh for some reason that was hot idk man just go with it.

“yo snas what up fam”

“my name aint snas”

“whatever”

He let out a growl and suddenly she was floating in the air in a little blue bubble cos apparently this old ass skele mother fucker can teleport, travel through time, is aware he’s in a video game and also moves shit with his mind. Don’t overthink it.

She let out a moan “omg snas so hot when you get all controlling”

He threw her with force gently into a wall and suddenly was on her like a hound, his sharp teeth (why does he have sharp teeth his mouth doesn’t open whut) scraping teasingly against her neck.

She moan. It were hawt. She picked up her phone, “gotta Instagram this shit” she thought.

Suddenly her clothes where gone.

“what the fUCK SNAS?!1”

“Yo I’m magic fam just don’t think about it too much”

Suddenly his magic glowy blue dick appeared and made like a lightsabery sound you know when the flick their wrists and this glowy bit comes out and makes that like whoosh sound yeah that one you know the one I mean well his dick made that noise.

“you ready for the bone-zone frisky?”

“fuck yeh stick it in me”

With a deep breath, he whispered, sensually;

“inhale my dong, enragement child”

He pulled back and went to push in when-

“HOLY FUCK SANS”

His shitty ass tall ass motherfucking brother burst through the door screaming shit.

“dude learn to fukin knock”

“SANS WHAT THE SHIT-“

Spaghetti spilled into the room behind the tall lonely skellington as he ran around and the spaghetti filled the whole house.

 

"goddamn got cockblocked out of the bone-zone by my bro and his spaghetti fetish wtf not again"


End file.
